


Embarrassment of Riches

by Bashful_13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Sensitivity, Heavy Petting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Isolation, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Master/Slave, Mental Anguish, Non-Consensual, Not Canon Compliant, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Kylo Ren, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Restraints, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Holocron, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashful_13/pseuds/Bashful_13
Summary: One by one the planets succumbed to the grasp of the First Order. Yours was no exception. However, in your usual fashion, you cast the burden of the blame on yourself like any worthy servant would. With the exchange of new masters you have new rules to follow that just might lead you down the path of a past that had been taken from you....and a very handsy future Sith.





	1. Obligatory Service

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! If you have read either of my other stories you already know the deal. If you are new, then welcome! I have terrible grammar, and I don't always stick to the order of the story. I also put quite a few nasty life bits in there that not everyone may be comfortable with. You've been warned, but I hope you stick around anyway and read my tale.
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> XOXO

The red rouge smeared just a little out of the line of your lips as your bottom lip quivered. Tears left streaks in the powders that had been pressed to your face in a hurry. You tried taking a deep breath, but there was nothing at the moment that could seem to calm you. Your knees waned in pain from the length of time you sat on them and from the extra weight of the head dress. You were strong but not regally.

The black robes with the gold trim adorned the black glossy floors of the Finalizer. The Star Killer base having been lost only weeks before. One of the tears made it's way onto the floor when your hand maiden finally noticed. She nudged you hard before the General returned his gaze to you.

"Queen.....Meliadia." He questioned it in his tone. Of course, he would. He had believed for you to be dead. Kylo Ren made him believe it to be so, yet here you were. He had to make a ceremony of it. You, the mouthy, foreign whore that mouthed off to the First Order alongside the queen was now captured. Dead and then captured.

You pressed your lips together wondering what you had done to deserve this. Before all of this you were just a childhood friend turned somewhat love interest and even with all of that demolished...now you were a queen bowing before the General of the First Order. The queen was dead, and you were brought in her stead. Forced in her stead. Your husband, the king fled, after you evacuated everyone. You, the king's play thing, had saved most of the planet to include your own despicable husband. You stayed behind with the queen to brave the sea of white and fleets of grey. You degraded yourself for letting him get away while she suffered, yet you knew the coward would have given you both away much sooner. He was never a master of silencing his words.

"You are sure?" His voice was coy. 

"First of her name, sir." The handmaiden, Koriu, spoke.

"I wasn't asking you peasant......yes, well I will have to delegate with my colleagues. You will be a welcomed addition should you actually be who you say you are." He was out swifter than he had arrived. Curt and stiff. That's how you remembered him, and of course his copper hair.

Koriu's dark brown eyes bore into you. You would give anything to know what she was thinking. She hadn't been fond of you in the palace. You both were of similar stock. Born from the slums of Galentia, yet you were able to roam freely about the palace alongside the prince. One of the few servants that could. If anything that is why you were in the station you were currently in. It was so silent the soft click had made your ears perk up. Your eyes glanced through the fog of the tears and saw the tiny bead hit the floor. Koriu shuffled, giving you another nudge. Your fingers pressed to the ground picking it up and stowing it away in a pocket in your sleeve.

You sat in silence for what felt like eternity, and you wish it had been when you saw what walked through the door. Your feet went numb. You weren't sure from fear or if it was from sitting in that position for so long, but it certainly could've also been because of _him._ For a few moments all of the black had blended in so well to the shadows of the office it made his presence a little late. You wish it had never arrived. 

His cape swooped around as he came to a stop. He walked with power and grace. Something you would have not expected from a warrior given on your planet most of your warriors were....well not that. The General from before stopped at his desk and watched as the phantom circled you and the handmaiden. You closed your eyes for a brief second before opening them to see him peering down at you through the visor of his mask. He was very curious about you, or he made it seem that way to get under the General's skin.

You knew you were on your knees not that you were that tall to begin with, but he was a towering being. You knew him to be a man. A handsome one at that, but it was so much easier to think him a creature. One with terrible eyes and sharp teeth, but some monster's could not live up to a gruesome image. Some had to hide behind much fiercer masks.

Your mind flickered back to the kitchen of the palace. When the room would be alive with cooking and gossip. They spoke of him like he were some mythical creature or folklore. Who knew you would meet the beast from the stories? That he was a living breathing thing....or maybe not. Maybe he was just a well designed droid. Your eyes lingered on the quilting of his tunic. You took in the craftsmanship before your eyes caught the slight movement of his breath. He was breathing, so that ruled out the droid. 

A scent caught your nose. One that you weren't expecting when the sound of drizzling started to wane, you closed your eyes and pressed your lips together once again. Koriu had peed herself in the presence of this monster. You couldn't blame her. If you didn't know what was lurking beneath you probably would have peed too.

"Queen Meliadia." The vocoder curled around the words, ignoring what had just taken place before him. _Maybe it was something he was used to? Maybe lots of people peed at the sight of him?_

You shivered causing goosebumps to raise on your arms. His leather fingers curved around your chin raising your face up. His other glove already off. Your mind spilled the memory of his youth as he stood before you in the throne room. How could someone turn so dark at such a young age? His fingers were warm against your temple as a whip swirled about in your mind. A small cry escaped your lips while he searched. 

"It will only take a few more moments." He cooed to you.

The General readjusted his arms that were crossed over his chest. He seemed relieved that he spoke to you well....did that mean he believed you were the queen? Had you tricked him? Not that you meant to. You were pushed into it. You had no say in the matter. 

You shuddered feeling a sudden pop in your nose, and the warm liquid dribbled over lips. The metallic smell now filling your nostrils instead of human waste.

"I'm sorry, my queen. It is just a side effect." He removed his fingers and wiped his leather clad thumb over your lips smearing the blood in an attempt to wipe it away.

"So she is the queen?"

"She is." He confirmed. "She will need some reconditioning....her mind is malleable to it, but I will take over the process to ensure she does as we bid."

"Don't forget to feed her." The General warned knowing Ren to only be just responsible enough. "We've got over a dozen inquiries about the last prisoner you forgot about."

"I didn't forget. They were no longer a necessity."

"Glad you could deem that to be so. I will have her escorted to Sector C then blood taken to _ensure she is not in fact dead this time._ You think the handmaiden worthy enough keeping?"

"We will see in time." He ignored the General's annoyance which annoyed him even further. They were working under the tension of deception, but the General had been too proud to admit he had been deceived. However, Kylo Ren had his reasonings other than to swindle the General. He cared more for the perception of the people than his little skirmishes with him. At least in this instance.

"I am not wasting resources, Ren. Is she worthy or not?"

"For now."

The General grumbled, escorting you both from the company of the beast.

_____

You were stashed away in a cell across from hers. You weren't able to talk as your rooms were closed off, but you could see her occasionally through the small window on the door. She was pacing. Worried. Who wouldn't be at this very moment? You couldn't watch her pace anymore though. You laid down on the small cot tired of carrying the weight of the queen's attire. 

_No wonder she sat around all day._ You thought as you fumbled readjusting the headdress.

You had to rest your eyes for a little not knowing when you would be needed again. You were awoken several hours later. No one had entered your cell, but the door of another was opened. You got up from your bed hesitantly as it was very dark. Peering through the glass you could see nothing except a light from across the hall. Koriu's door had been opened. It looked empty....Pew, a bright red light made the room glow. You recognized her hand making an appearance in the entry way but nothing else. It was still. Dead still. 

Your brows furrowed as the bile rose in your throat threatening to spill. You couldn't tear your eyes away from the scene. Until they were forced away. His mask blocked your view just before the door slid open giving way to him.

Your heart pounded furiously in your chest as the door close behind him. You stumbled over your cot which you happily scooted to the furthest corner of pressing any body part you could against the wall. It was not possible to get anymore distance from him. He lingered to see what you would do next. You only cowered keeping your eyes locked on the predator that stood before you.

A static erupted from his helmet. You weren't sure if it was a laugh or a heavy breath of exasperation, but it still made you jump.

"Come." He commanded raising two fingers flicking them towards himself.

You let out a soft cry while pressing your face against the wall. The first time you took your eyes off of him.

"Does it bear worth repeating?"

You clenched your jaw and opened your eyes forcing yourself from the security of your corner. He watched intently as you walked towards him. Your feet stopped short by at least a foot which was still much too close for your liking.

"Will you bow to the First Order, _my queen?_"

Even through the vocoder you could hear the difference in which he spoke queen. He had to have known. He was taunting you. Playing with the mouse before he devoured it. _Did he eat people?_

"Shall we find out?" Another eruption of static escaped the vocoder. This time you were sure he was laughing. "Bow to me."

You didn't hesitate at the order giving him the lowest bow you could possibly muster. More static. This time didn't seem to be laughter though. He crouched down raising your chin. His eyes muddled over the mixture of old blood and rouge over your lips, and then snapped up to your eyes. 

"We are so fortunate that you have already been broken....." His voice low over the vocoder. "So fortunate that you were already a slave." Your heart froze with anxiety. Your nostrils flared as the tears pushed at the very edges of your eyes. You lips parted as you were about to say something, but his fingers pressed over them. "Did you think you could trick me?"

"No, I would never-I" Your mouth was drying up quickly at the fear that was taking over you.

"Shhh. I know. I took care of that problem. Now it is just you and I that knows. How foolish of the General? He had his doubts, but he had no idea what to look for. Raised a bastard soldier I'm afraid. You walk like a peasant. Your hands....much too rough to have been royalty or even a servant for that matter." He turned them over observing the old scars. "I do applaud your somewhat high language when you aren't terrified....but everything else about you....practically screams peasant." His thumb smoothed over your lips back and forth. "But I think what really shined, what really showed was that no one in that kind of power would have bowed so easily to a new order. No one. Only someone raised a slave would so obediently do such a thing."

You turned your face away in shame as the redness burned your cheeks. 

"They chose you however. So you must bare the burden like the good slave you have always been. And a burden they will carry as well. The Coreis are fools to put a servant in place of their queen. The First Order will use you to inspire others to follow. You will heed our every bidding. Every single thing. Do you understand?"

You nodded in compliance making some of the tears roll off your chin.

"Say it."

"I understand."

"I understand?"

"I understand I will heed your every bidding....sir."

Another break in static. 

"That's a good slave girl."

_____

**3 months ago.**

Your hands were desperate to restrain themselves from clawing at the arms of the chair; however, your face remained just as stoic as before the slur had slipped the fiery haired General's mouth. You blinked slowly trying to find grace in an answer, but here you sat on a throne of lies. Your husband...amiss, and you had no way of accounting for him. Cowardice or adultery you weren't sure which it was at the moment, but you were willing to bet it was a combination of the two. One inflicting the want of the other. 

"My husband is doing his best to be democratic over the matter. He is simply in town finding his bearings in the citizens wants." The queen, his mother, nodded in affirmation of the excuse.

"Democratic? Since when does a sovereign do such a thing? So here we are, we have planned and bent over backwards for this miscreant-"

"I would watch your words very carefully, General Hux." The Queen interjected narrowing her eyes. "He has left me in charge to give word to you."

"Perhaps, he would take an idle threat much more seriously should an outsider not be sitting on the throne alongside you." Finally the dark phantom's vocoder broke. His oppressive presence had not once slipped your notice. He had lived up to the tales in height and silence. You were not looking forward to the violence lurking beneath the mask.

"Idle threat? Does the volume function on that preposterous helmet of yours?"

The guards that stood alongside your throne could be seen curling their fingers around their spears anxiously.

"There were no threats. Just simply a reminder. Gentlemen, there is no need to fret. As I said-"

"There is no fret. Only misjudgment."

"Misjudgment?" She chuckled straining to get up from her seat and made her way down the steps.

"Perhaps, we thought of Coreis too fondly from previous wars. That are brethren would be eager to take up arms with us. To fight this plague across the galaxy, but here we arrive to find a foreign whore and an old woman in place of the cowardice of the king-"

"My husband is not a coward."You lied through your teeth. The queen became bolder with each step. 

She stopped just before him and cocked her head to the side. "Do you find no reflection in what I see? A leader, too foreign, that is questioned. We differ though. I do not wear a mask in your presence. She may be foreign, but she is respected by the kingdom. Loved. Can you say the same? Of course, you can't. I bet you sleep in that thing. Too cowardice to even remove his helmet in the presence of the kingdom. Brethren? You speak of brotherhood when you shy away from your own troops." You turned your gaze to the Knights of Ren dressed all too similar to him. "You are a coward Master Kylo Ren, and you can strike me down in proof, but if you do so I only hope that you do take off that mask. I think you have cloaked yourself enough in killing women and children."

His shoulders raised furiously, his breath crackling through the helmet. You smirked, admiring the withered mentor before you.

"You will not turn your back on me! Face me." His voice was so loud that you thought you heard it's true nature through the mask. Your eyes widened hearing the click and hiss of his helmet being released. Your breath caught in your throat, but only for a split second. Your eyes wouldn't betray you though would they? The Queen and yourself had been frustrating him all this time, but now he would receive some satisfaction in knowing that he was not the disfigured monster you believed. That you in fact would even find him handsome.

His raven locks had not been disheveled as you thought the helmet would certainly press it to his head. His eyes not yellow as you believed him too cruel to have lovely honey eyes. His skin, alabaster yes, but a constellation of freckles and moles spread across his face marvelously to prove he had certainly seen a sun before. His lips looked so soft and rosy that they deserved the justice of being kissed, but when you looked at his nose that is when it crumbled. He had a strong nose and when your eyes traveled from it's tip to where the scowl rested in his eyes you could see a glimmer. The darkness in him ready to pounce.

"Is this alright, Master Kylo?" She taunted looking him dead in the eye. His lips pursed as his fingers curled into a tight fist causing the infamous crunch of the leather. "Good. The answer is no." You looked to the General his jaw fell slightly agape. "We cannot fight under someone so irrational so...childish. You may return when Master Kylo has his tantrums under control-"

"You will not speak of me such a way-"

"I will speak of you as I like. You cannot deny what behaviors you have just displayed, Master Kylo. One little insult from an old woman, and here you are leaving yourself vulnerable. You must learn to control yourself Master Kylo, or this war will get the better of you and not in your favor." You smoothed out your dress and continued. "We will reconvene on a later date. You should find yourself lucky that my husband was not here to witness such an embarrassment. We will remain neutral in the conflict. Serving neither the Resistance or First Order. Negotiations will reopen when Master Kylo can be kept under control, but until then.....it's a no."

"We will not adhere to your words. You, so unworthy to even speak to me. I am a Master already, but you a puppet that dotes on the queen because she is more admirable than that squall you call a husband."

"Fine, do as you will. Perhaps your patience has the practice of longevity, but mine does not. We have another engagement we must attend gentlemen, so if you will allow my guards to escort you out-" You spoke defiantly.

"We will see ourselves." The General snarled tucking his arms back behind his back in his normal pompous manner. 

"I will have our communications officer send word upon my husband's return. You can adhere to his decisions then if you will not heed ours."

"Hmm. So eager to leave your mother's teet only to marry a man who cannot."

Your face flushed as the doors closed. Your composure finally crumbling. 

_____

You were being dragged through the corridor and whipped with the tails of his cape. It was very early in the cycle, but even then he was sure to take empty corridors. He wanted no one to see where he was taking his new prisoner. He seemed less tense when you both entered a high vaulted ceiling hallway after passing a heavily barricaded door. 

_He's trying to hide me._

"How astute of you?" The vocoder rumbled while he flicked his wrist making a door open. He strode inside still gripping your wrist tightly before letting it go. You glanced around at your surroundings already looking for exits. "That is your only exit, little slave." He spoke while whipping his gloves off and tossing them onto the coffee table.

You stared longingly into the doors wishing they would open for you as they did for him. He wasn't suppose to have you in here was he? He wouldn't have done it so secretively if he was.

"I am the only thing in your way of getting put on trial for treason, so my happiness is your top concern....open your mouth." You did as he asked as he tossed a pill inside. "Swallow." You weren't very good at dry swallowing, but you did your best. "I should have kept your handmaid just a little longer....it will take you awhile to undress."

"Undress?"

"Yes, I won't have you walking around my quarters in such a hideous thing. Whatever I wish." He said tugging at your robe pulling you closer to him. "I'm sorry to take away what will probably be the nicest thing you will ever wear, but you don't deserve it....Now take it off."

You sighed walking away from him. This hadn't been the first time you had received such abuse, and it wouldn't be the last. He was getting upset at first until he realized you were looking at your reflection through the window. The constellations glared back at you as you unpinned your hair and headdress. You sat the monstrous thing on the floor before pulling out your earrings. Your ears crusted with blood as they had only been pierced the day before. 

You shrugged off the robe pausing to look over your shoulder seeing him watch you. His breath hitched. The vocoder crackled every so often. The robe was half way down your arms when he turned you roughly pressing your back against the icy window. Staring into that mask had been much like looking into a starry sky. Beauty stolen in darkness, hypnotized towards the light just to be thrashed into the abyss. 

His length swelled beneath his pants while his hand clutched you around the neck. His other hurriedly disappearing beneath his tunic. You closed your eyes at hearing his zipper open. You bit at the inner corner of your lip awaiting his order. 

"You've done this before haven't you?"

You nodded nervously.

"Then open your eyes."

You opened them, but kept your gaze on the ceiling while he grabbed your hand and placed it beneath his robes. Your eyes widened as you felt the hardened flesh in your hand. If you had any doubts before of him being a human male, they were definitely stifled now. You turned your head away staring deep into a corner as your hand grasped his cock a little harder. Your eyes fluttered shut again feeling a strong vein against your fingers. Your strokes started out soft, but only because you couldn't move any further as not enough precum dripped down his member yet. You removed your hand as he let out an agitated sigh, but before he could punish you he paused seeing you spit into your hand.

Your hand dipped down back beneath his robes, and you continued your heavy pets. Your hand now traveled with much more ease over his cock. His body tensed around you. Both of his arms as thick as branches were placed on either side your head. His hand reached up making you flinch, but he only brought it toward himself clicking something on his helmet. 

His voice was smooth as velvet, but his helmet soon filled with heavy grunts.

"Do it again."

You did as he asked removing your hand once more and spitting into it. You did it two more times just to ensure that this would be over sooner rather than later. He rested his chin on top of your head as you continued pumping him over and over.

"Where do you want to come?" You whispered into his neck, not out of seduction, but fear.

"What?"

"Where-" It was too late though as his body tensed, and you felt the first hot ribbon hit the front of your gown. Then the second and then the third before it started to wane and drip onto the floor. It was perfect considering how much he hated your attire. He leaned his weight against you as you took the time to rest against the glass. 

"You're perfect." He mumbled over and over before grasping the back of your neck and pulling you even closer to him. You did not acknowledge any of it. It had been just as it was before you entered the Finalizer. It was just a different abuser this time. You learned your lesson from the previous one though. It was better to listen the first time around. There was less injury that way.

He moved away from you tucking himself back beneath his pants. You let the robe drop, and then watched as he flicked your gowns over your head. He cocked his head to the side once again curious to see that you were wearing no undergarments. One of his hands rested on your breast before rolling one of your nipples between his two fingers. He caught sight of a scar on the side of your rib cage.

You closed your eyes as his finger feathered across it. 

"You've come back to me." His words were light. You weren't sure you even heard them right before he pulled you closer to him nuzzling the helmet against your head.

_Came back?_


	2. Object of Monsters Affections

Of course, he could not keep you constantly under his wing. It proved too peculiar for the phantom to take such a particular interest in you. Although much of the First Order population was aware of Kylo Ren's taking to his play things. You couldn't be such a thing though. Not with the General's vast interest in you, so you reveled in the joy of being away from him.

Your cell was always just on the edge of being too cold. The cot inviting but just enough. The light glowing but threatened of being extinguished. The tunic soft but rough if any movement was to disturb it. A constant of being on the brink of discomfort. It was unfortunate for them as this was not something you were unaccustomed to. Not just because of where they had found you, but because you were born into it.

Your form lounged across the cot while your fingertips concentrated all of their energy tracing figures along the wall. None of it meant anything of course. Just gibberish or nonsense little drawings, yet the cameras continued to record trying to capture a secret that you yourself could not obtain. You thought of secrets you did. Ones you had shared with friends deep in the mines, behind the walls of the palace, and those left to forever echo inside your head. However, none perplexed you as deeply as what Kylo Ren had said to you. _You came back._ Was he a secret that you were suppose to be aware of? Had he disguised himself in the past to lure you into sin? No, it was only a mind game. One that you knew you would eventually lose. You froze as you heard the huff of the door opening.

You closed your eyes and listened for pacing of their steps. You did not want to alarm him that his presence bothered you. What a terrible advantage he would gain? Not that your current circumstance didn't already give him precedence. His cologne gave him away. You wondered how he chose it. You think if he weren't the one to bear the scent you might have rather liked it. Maybe have even been fond of it. However, it was not under such circumstance. It was a foreboding sign of stamina. The General was not one to give up. 

You sat up in the bed paying particularly close attention to your posture. Ren's words creeping into your mind. Chastising you like a child. _Sit up straight._ You bit at the inner corner of your mouth. A small penance to correct the slight clench between your legs at the thought of it. The General raised two fingers dismissing his guards at the doors and stepped in. A chair was pushed in after him just before the doors kissed together. He took a seat causing the chair to creak a little from the strain of his weight. You looked him over wondering about him once again. A uniform hid many things. Just as his continuous scowl.

"I see Ren has wasted no time in undressing you."

"Excuse me?"

"Your new attire." He nodded down to your figure.

You cast a crestfallen look to the grey tunic that covered just enough. "Yes, he has. It was very nice of him."

"I am sure it was. The weight of Coreis attire grants such cause for it's own workout."

"It can be very cold in Coreis." You fell into a melancholic state. Neither having the energy or harshness mustered enough to call for being rude.

"Especially at the peaks of the Dunrabi mountains. I thought I might ask how long you were up there for? Hmm? Before or after the evacuation of the people? Of your husband?"

You remained silent. Forcing your eyes into the darkest corner of your cell. Where the comfort was.

_____

**Two months ago.**

Your heart raced at seeing his tired brown eyes again. He hurried to you pushing the parcels into your hands while all you wanted was his embrace. To feel the warmth of one of your people again.

He dropped the parcels while small tear drops traversed against your neck.

"I tried to get you gloves-"

"Shh. I have no worries for my hands, Leren. Did you get her medicines?" You lied to make him feel better. Knowing his suffering was much greater than your own. He gave a shivered nod.

"You should call for them. Now is the time-"

"I will not put her at risk." You hissed. You did not mean to vocalize with such reproach, but the hunger had been gnawing at you for quite some time.

"But you will die. I don't know if I can make it back up here again."

"You won't have to. More than these time is my shortest supply." You retrieved the parcels from the embrace of the snow and waved Leren along. "How have the people that wished to remain held up?" You asked while stomping through the snow to get to the cabin.

He was quiet as you placed the items on the table and pulled up a chair for him. "I think they are wishing they had gone."

"Do you?"

"So long as you and the queen are alive your side is where I will stay."

"Come let us have a drink. Like we use to." You smirked while pushing at the fire with a poker and placing some water to heat.

"Why must you continue to speak in such a way?" The queen grumbled hobbling over to the table where Leren sat.

" We lost Moretia this morning, my queen. We will be lost in this. They will hold out much longer than either of us."

"You mean to say me."

"And I alongside you."

"No. I will not have that. I have already lost one child in this. I will not lose another."

"He will be your only hope."

The queen sighed, her gaze lost in bereaved thoughts trying not to drown in them. "I should have sent you...not him. He should be here with me. I should have sent you with the ordinance."

"You and I both know many would not have it. Let us not make the same mistake twice though hmm?"

They watched intently as a few handmaids took the hot poker from your hands and continued the task. They pushed at the logs and sticks. One of the smaller sticks tumbled out of the fire and smoked against the floor. You stomped it out with your boot and brought it over to the table. Your fingers drawing one of the packages open and pushing the goods aside. You smoothed out the creases of the paper and began to write.

Leren's eyes grew wide at your hidden talent. No one could write. Except perhaps Jedi, but it was an art form that had died long ago. Your tremors were consistent enough that it kept your writing the same at least. You paused looking up at him and cracking your hands a little before continuing. Once you were finished you turned the paper to him.

"Should I pass up here, which we all know, I will. You will become king. Should you pass then Ferik, then Tekura, and so on and so forth. Coreis will not die with the First Order at the head."

"Y/N, I cannot accept this-"

"You will and happily. This is our wish."

"If you will not call for them I will-"

"And sentence more to die? Too strong of will. I hope you will work on that when you are king." The queen chuckled at the statement before resting her hand onto yours.

"You didn't even want to be queen last I saw you. Now you ask of me to continue a practice you yourself hated?"

"I had more privilege then. When I should've held my tongue. They need someone-"

"They have you!" The handmaids froze seeing his anger rise.

"I will die here, Leren." You attempted to clear his mind. He had admitted to you once that he had loved you, and now it seemed those emotions bubbled at the disturbance of your life. They always had even under the abuse of the king. You, of course, turned him away at his confession even if in some ways you had loved him too. It was not your place to feel such things in the most tranquil of times in the kingdom.

"You don't have to-"

"You don't understand."

"I am trying to!"

You had never raised your voice to him nor he to you. You both breathed heavily before settling back into your seats. Your eyes glossing over as you stared at the grain of the table.

"Settle down you two. Leren, as the hand of the king, you must accept this without anymore squabbling. Y/N, let us take our fates quietly. There is no need to shout it to the heavens. Each of us knew the price we may have paid by coming up here. Leren, if we weren't willing to pay it, we would have remained silent and still."

"What are your wishes of me, my queen?"

"Make sure my son never lays claim to the throne. If my dear, Y/N, is to die here with me, so will my link to him. She has proven a better daughter to me than he ever a son. She has faced beasts with me, and here she sits by my side to face the ultimate one. Where is he? The coward. Alive and with his pleasures. Yes, that is all I ask. He remains off of any heavenly destiny as his betters are left to die in a hole."

Your cheeks reddened in embarrassment for him. Even when he wasn't there you felt embarrassed for the words his mother spoke of him, but if there were anything out there to hear. Anything of an unnatural or magical nature they knew as well the words could never strike truer sentiments.

_____

**Present.**

You still did not want to be queen.

"After the evacuation."

"And when was your husband evacuated?"

"I can't remember." You could no longer lie for his bravery, and you had already felt exhausted from the few questions the general posed to you.

He crossed his legs and placed his hands on top of them. His lips almost lost their rigid form, but then he thought better of it. To be uniform was more daunting than to be organic. "Should I bring Kylo Ren along? He is quite busy. He doesn't like to be interrupted especially by such nonsense of a coward. Was he still a coward until the end? Hmm? Did he clutch to her as you did when you were a child-"

"Stop it."

"Then again he does find you quite pretty. I have little use for you though. Your time here is dwindling and with that his joy. Do you like that? Constantly being the object of monsters affections?"

You could not argue with him.

"I wonder what it is about you that draws them?"

"I think that is a question you can find in yourself. You have yet to leave me be since my arrival even though Kylo Ren has laid claim to me as his prisoner. Do you always sneak behind his back? Does it unnerve you how he usurped you overnight?"

"You think he usurped me?"

"Is that why you force your soldiers to wear masks? Because you do not wish to see it in their faces, how they mock you-"

You were stopped by an abrupt force. You touched your cheek as you felt the stinging sensation.

"You will never talk to me in such a manner again."

You gave him a smirk before whispering. "You think I mind that? Considering I am only an object of monsters affections....maybe you must come to terms that you are a monster as well."

"That certainly strikes a nerve doesn't it? I suppose I would be the same way if I were in your position. Except I would never lay claim to a title that wasn't mine."

"You are a foul thing. You already lay claim to such a title, and you cling to it even with your lack of credentials. That's the difference between you and me. I know my place, but you refuse to except yours. Bastard."

His lips curved, and it had been more foreboding than expected as he lunged forward onto you. He roared out for his guards, who were more than gleeful to assist in holding you down and forcing a hot liquid down your throat.

"Ren may have his tricks to make you tell the truth, but as do I." A frightful grin contorted on his face just before the darkness took hold of you. Truths would be spilled appeasing some gods while upsetting others.

_____

**Several hours later.**

Your body felt something strange. A feeling that had been long since foreign to you. You moved gradually until you were sitting up. Your hands clutched to the armrests of the cozy couch desperate to stabilize yourself. Your nerves burned with a uproarious fire at every movement, so you did your best to remain still. Your eyes hurt to open, so you first depended on your nose. You searched for a familiar scent of the most threatening kind. His cologne. It did not even linger. _Am I in my cell?_ Your eyes peaked out from beneath your lids to see the dark furniture from a few nights before. You were in Kylo Ren's quarters once again. The window, an omen, to what was soon to come again.

He moved like a shadow even when he was in contrast in the decor of the order. He would be able to elude anyone that he brought you here. Yet still he could not evade the rumors that would follow after whether he actually abducted you or not. The general would ensure they came to fruition.

You swallowed with great difficulty just before hearing the faint sound of a musical clink. A cold metal rested between your legs and even with your nerves screaming you sat up further to see the chain dangling from your neck and hooked to the end of the bed. You turned feeling the plush of the couch shift under you. He was nowhere to be seen. _Surely this is even a game. Trying to frighten a meal before he devours it._

"Do you still toy with the idea of me being a cannibal?"The vocoder clawed through the dark. 

His footsteps were harsh as he came out from beside you and circled behind you. His leather glove tracing the back of your neck causing you to visibly shiver. "If I can do that with one finger imagine what I can do with two or three?" He purred as he lifted the chain from between your legs.

His body stoic, yet still managing to move like a predator while your own body wailed as he lured you forward as he drew himself down in front of you. Your eyes blinked heavily with turmoil. You looked beyond his large frame and out the window, your nipples turning tightly with the cold. It seemed to be the only thing not firing off your nerves with a stinging heat. That and your womanhood that now had a sudden rush at seeing his large frame on his knees before you. He grabbed your chin roughly turning your attention back on him. You sighed weakly resting your chin into his glove. The early submission slightly frustrated him, yet the drowsiness that plagued your face could not go unnoticed.

"The chain will remain until you can reclaim some of your memories. The sooner you remember the sooner you will be free."

The way his words brushed against the word _free_. It was all abstract for him. An unattainable goal to taunt you with and even if it were accomplished....freedom itself was a limitation.

"Who are you?"

You abided quietly unsure of the answer he is searching for.

"I couldn't have expected you to remember it that easily. Now could I?"

He tugged on the chain as you did not answer that either.

"Answer me."

"No, sir." One of his forefingers twirled in the laces of your tunic. Teasingly tugging at it, threatening to open revealing what was probably the easiest secret to be revealed about you. There were never walls to protect your body. No potions, no chants, guards, religions, or spells could keep a wanting person away. You felt the pop of one of the strings, yet you remained still even though beneath your skin your blood pumped furiously between your legs. You loathed him, but not in the same ways you had loathed Hux. Was it because he was handsome? You wondered but then a more clear answer rammed against you the more he shoved the tunic off your shoulders. His power was more natural. It came more naturally to him. Hux was forced and unbelievable. As much as Kylo frightened you, and you knew him to do terrible things, his power made you slick at the thought. 

"You like being led. Told what to do. You were never a match for that miscreant as he was never a leader to you. He could never show you....I'm here now. I can show you. Once you are better. I can show you." You shuddered having to raise your arms over your head as he forced you to remove his cowl. You were already turning your eyes toward the ceiling as he commanded his tunic be removed. Your fingers and arms screamed with the fiery pains that came with each motion. Tears lurched ready to plunge over your skin. Your hands tugged at his belt before fiddling with undoing enclosures to be able to tug it off over his head.

Your hesitation to take off the shirt the rest of the way caused a bout of impatience in the phantom. He grabbed your wrists pulling them upward and tossing the shirt aside. Your eyes took in his chest. Scarred and mangled, yet sculpted and inviting.

"Does the sight of your master please you?"

You shyly turned your head away. "I am married."

"That is not what I asked you."

"I-yes-...your sight p-pleases me." The tears could no longer be drawn back as the passion rose in between your legs. To feel his large fingers inside of you. To kiss the frame before you and maybe even leave a few of your own marks on him. You hesitated though seeing his cock pressing fiercely against the zipper of his pants. You remembered how it felt in your hand, and as much as the thought delighted you, you were worried he was going to torment you with it.

"No, shh. I will be gentle, so long as you do as I ask." His thumb brushed some of the tears away before drifting down over your chest. He continued his pursuit of unraveling the tunic. He was successful and tossed the strings aside before leaning forward and tearing it down the rest of the way. 

"Please." You spoke squirming beneath him. Your bare breasts exposed against him. You were soon quieted feeling his skin against yours. Everywhere it touched the pain managed to cease. You gasped as he pulled his body away from you. A stunted cry escaped your lips wanting him back again.

"Beg me."

"Please. Please I want you closer. I want you to touch me."

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like you want it bad enou-" You caught him off guard by pushing him backward. He captured his balance as it wasn't a hard enough strike, but what was more surprising was how you got on your knees along with him and embraced him. Your fingers tracing the lines of his back sometimes bumping over the scars before curving up his shoulders and back down his arms. You plucked the gloves off smoothly letting them fall to the floor.

You brought your hands back up his chest causing your nub to swell just a bit more. Tears were still a product of the interaction; however, they weren't even sure why they were present anymore. Your fingers trembled as they strained around his neck. His body already leaning against yours enjoying the way you were trying to know him. You surprised him once again as your lips pressed to the cold metal of his helmet. It was only long enough to distract him from the hiss and click. Your eyes wavered as you pulled away. The helmet now rolling onto the floor. His stare was spilling with lust, but the rules ensnared him.

"I did not give you permission." He tsked, picking you up from the floor and lying your body onto the couch. He drew back what was left of the tunic and threw it away. All that was left was your regulation black bikini underwear. He smirked leaning over you yet still not touching you. "I think I just might leave these on." He teased tracing the edges of your lips. You weren't in want of trouble, but it was bound to follow in these circumstances. You kissed his calloused finger, and he watched with great desire as you gave it a tender lick before allowing it to dip into your mouth. You sucked on it gently and closed your eyes, embarrassed for yourself. "Never be embarrassed in your affections for me. I will never give you reason to." He cooed before taking his finger out. "However, there is still need of punishment."

He got back up and removed his boots and socks just before his pants hit the floor. His legs were just as sculpted as his torso and arms. You imagined them straining as he forced himself inside of you. Straining to help hold in his load. He chuckled causing his abs to become even more taut. You looked into the crease of the couch as your eyes had drawn over his tight black underwear. His cock begging for release.

The couch dipped as he put a knee down over one side of you while the other leg stood straight against the floor. His hand disappearedd beneath his underwear and fisted his cock over your breasts. You bit your lip trying to stop yourself from asking. You were in so much pain and want, it finally slipped out. "Please touch me."

"Be careful what you wish for." He purred as his cock bounced freely from his underwear. He continued to palm it making sure to spread his pre cum over his shaft when suddenly you felt a slight vibrating feeling against your clit. It was soft and low at first. Tormenting if you had to admit it, but then the pressure became heavier and heavier. Your body was still in lots of pain, but pleasure shared a place with it now. He wanted nothing more than to ravage you this instant, but you needed some punishment first, so he took advantage of the force while still succeeding in disciplining you.

Your back arched as you felt yourself getting closer and closer. Yet still you wanted his touch. Your hands gripped onto his thighs to keep yourself grounded, but he only slapped them away. The action had caused you to become stubborn as you closed your thighs together trying to somewhat mute the feeling. "You denying what pleasure I offer little slave?" He grunted. "Fine have it your way then." He stopped his motions and leaned further down admiring your breasts. He teased your nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. Your nipples were already very sensitive, but with the combination of these new sensations it was a euphoria you had never known.

He passed his lips over one of them causing you to let out a small cry as he stopped. He paused wanting to appease your every desire. He was conflicted between being master and lover. He knew what he must do first though. Love would come later. He spit onto your breasts before readjusting himself and grabbing them. He slipped his cock between the flesh causing a deep guttural moan. You felt a little offended about how he spit on you, but it was quickly snuffed out of the sensation of his skin touching yours. You arched your head back moaning at being relinquished of some of the pain. His head sometimes dripped some pre cum onto your collarbone as he pulsed forward. He was not satisfied though at how well you were taking his cock. He wanted you to suffer just a little. Just as you had once done to him.

He pulled out and before you realized what he was doing your mouth was completely stuffed. You choked and gagged against him as he held your hair pushing his thickness in and out. Your spit collected at the corners of your mouth before dripping down your chin and neck and mixing with your tears. Your face had been a deep shade of red before he pulled it out. You turned your head away coughing and gagging. Your body threatening to puke.

"Don't you dare."

You nodded fighting back the feeling, but you wanted to buy yourself some air before he shoved himself back in. Your mouth cupped his balls. He shivered in delight, having to grip the armrest behind your head. You delicately sucked them as you swirled your tongue against them before moving beneath his cock and tracing it along his thick veins. Your bottom lip dragged at the start of the head causing you to lick up the excess pre cum. He moaned once again before giving you a mischievous smile and forced his cock into your mouth. You moaned, groaned, and shrieked against it sometimes feeling want and others discomfort. It wasn't long before his cock drained into your throat causing you to gag again. "Swallow all of it." He held your hair in a firm grip only releasing once he was sure it was gone. He opened your mouth looking inside to see it was all gone. "Good little slave girl. Come with me." He tried coaxing you. Your body was so exhausted from the extremes that it could not adhere to anymore physical demands. That was not an answer for him though.

He picked you up roughly tossing you over his shoulder. You didn't mind how rough he was. His touch had soothed new places, and you found yourself beginning to fall asleep when you realized where he was taking you. You looked around his torso to see his bed in view. A disturbed thought perplexed you. One that probably should have been last on your mind yet there it stood naked before him as usual. _Hux said he has had many prisoners. How many women has he taken on that bed?_

A smug smile spread over his lips. "Hmm. You think I would bring any other of those whore prisoners to my quarters? Do not be jealous, my love." He said as he threw you over the bed spread. The chain fell harshly against your torso. "I did it to learn, so that you would never want for any other pleasing you. You threatened me once. Do you remember? How if I could not keep up with your wants, you would find someone who could?" Your eyes saddened at the statement. It was something you would never say. Did he have you confused with someone else? Why did this bother you? Why were you feeling this way about a monster? He doesn't love you nor has he ever...yet you felt jealousy. You felt that he had betrayed you. Maybe you were so used to the feeling you would attach it to anyone.

"It will come back soon." He assured you kissing a few of your knuckles. He looked down at you before enclosing your wrists into his large hands. "Keep showing me what a good slave girl you can be." He said petting your inner thigh with one hand while opening your other leg a little more. His hands smoothed up and down your thighs. You turned your head away looking into a dark corner. "Look where it is that you seek comfort. Hmm." One of his fingers traced over the form of your lips through the black panties given to you. His touch was so light you could hardly feel it, but you drove your hips further back into the bed. You wanted his touch, but you would be damned if you were going to give in now.

"You have been stifled for so long. It is a wonder that you did not come running back to me with open arms. No instead I find you with that lowly old woman-"

"Don't speak of her that way." You weren't sure what he was eluding to, but you knew of the queen, and you would never let anyone befoul her memory.

His hand was around your neck swifter than you had finished the sentence. "She was beneath you."

"She loved me." This caused him to release you immediately.

"Love? You think you have known such a thing since....no your mind is distorted slave. She used you because her own son proved powerless even over his own mind. You are not so little, not so small, but perhaps naive to believe she could ever love you." You sat up pushing him away from you. His reflexes were too much and size too large to have even noticed the wasted attempt and turned lying down on the bed and pulled you down over him. "You won't have to worry about such a thing ever again. She is gone."

"Let go of me."

"Never again." He enclosed your wrists with one hand. You ventured to escape his grip, but the more you moved the more the threat of your wrists being crushed was eminent. You cried out as he tore your underwear away with very little effort. He struggled against you to push himself inside of you. He slammed you against the bed and pinned you down. His fingers squeezed into your mouth before slipping them down between your legs. He only placed them there for a few moments before it was replaced with his cock.

You screamed and cried out as he pushed himself inside of you. You were still kind of dry but he managed. You looked back into his headboard refusing to look him in the eye as he slid himself in and out of you. You hated this, but what you detested the most was that his touch was still alleviating you, and that with each passing stroke of his cock you felt more and more comforted.

"You have not been pleasured in so long. You thought of the queen's hand only in this way...maybe if he has survived we will invite him to watch."He groaned while flipping onto his back and pulling you along with him. He sat up holding onto your hips while bucking his own into yours. You sat still waiting for him to please himself, but it did not seem so easy. The way he rolled and rocked his hips against you, you felt your lower tummy growing with want. "Grant me that little slave. Let me take care of you. I can feel you. You're ready hmm? Come closer to me. Do not shy away from my touch." You looked up to the ceiling as you were being bounced up and down off his hips. Tears came down in streams over your neck, under your collar, and dripping down onto his body. Your hands gripped his shoulders to keep balance as you kept repeating in your mind. _Just let him finish. Let him finish._

"This isn't about me slave."He grunted wrapping his arm around your waist while he lifted his hips from the bed and ground his hips in a new rhythm into you. The stroke seemed to stir something in you as you were becoming wetter and wetter with each thrust. Your body was starting to fall into timing with his, and you edged closer to him.

His thumb pulled your bottom lip down causing your head to come down with it. "You're so close. Give in to me please. So I can..." His bottom lip quivered as you pressed your feet against the bed. You could not fight the intense feeling that was straining between your legs. This had never felt so good before, but at the same time it felt familiar. Like he knew everything your body had ever wanted and just the way it wanted it. "Just a little tighter..." He pushed at the small of your back ensuring your swollen numb was rubbing against him.

It wasn't long before pleasure and shame intermingled inside of you. His member released seconds later from feeling your cum drip down the sides causing a new sensation of lust. His fingers drove into your shoulder pressing you down as hard as he could against his cock. You breathed heavily into his hair still crying over what had just happened. You had prided yourself in that you never cheated on your husband. No matter how many times he did. But now that pride would overturn into humiliation in that you had... enjoyed yourself even in the pain. Maybe your whole life had trained you for this. To love the pain as much as the pleasure.

He flipped you onto your back. His cock never leaving inside of you. He cupped your face wiping the tears off. He was ready to go again. "He was never your husband. Do you understand? He is nothing. Your past with him is nothing in comparison to what we have been." He kissed your forehead and eyelids and cheeks. "He will pay for treating you so poorly, but first let us stay in pleasure for I have not had you in so long." His soft lips pressed to yours so gently as he thrust into you aggressively. The contrast was not unfamiliar, yet this was the first time you had warmed up to it; however, it quickly drew to a close as he gave you a perplexed look. His thumb pulled at your lip once more, and he leaned down to sniff it. He gave a longing kiss again before getting off the bed and retrieving his attire.

His clothes flew on in a flurry as he stormed out of the room. You yanked the sheet up holding it against yourself as you thought over what just happened. His seed oozed out from inside of you causing it to puddle against the bed, and as much as that worried you it worried you more that your nerves were burning again.

_____

"You were not authorized to use any chemical inducing interrogation on the queen of Coreis. At least none authorized by me." Ren had great difficulty in keeping his composure once he was in front of the general. He had spent much of his time deciphering what to say as he made his way there.

"I utilized it for the sake of time, Ren."

"That is not for you to decide."

"Do you believe her to be queen, Ren?"

"She is as she says."

"I don't think so. At least not by the appropriate means or channels."

"Just as you did, Hux?"

His face clearly turned a shade of red at the questioning. Hux flicked his wrist, sending his guards out of his office. Many knew of the rumors about him, but he did not need anyone to think another chain in command believed it."I have had enough of your lies, Ren. You've had your fun, but now it is time to say goodbye to the _queen_. I have already set up a meeting with Supreme Leader. He is eager to speak of my discovery."

"I will be attending this meeting with you."

"Oh, I have every intention of having you there." He spoke coyly while pressing a button on his desk. A smaller version than what they were use to seeing of the Supreme Leader appeared.

"Supreme Leader." They both spoke and bowed in unison.

"What ales you, General?" The Supreme Leader asked in a drawling manner. His fierce blue eyes drawn shut as his fingers circled his temples.

"I have made a recent discovery of our new _queen_."

" Commander Ren, you did not think to share this in our meeting earlier today?"

"It seems this was discovered during our meeting, Supreme Leader....without my consent given the nature it was extracted. I have yet to hear of it myself."

"What is it then?"

"The queen of Coreis is not who she says she is. In fact, she was once one of our own. A slave in the mines of Coreis. I do not know how she gained her proximity to the queen. I imagine by seducing her son. It's no matter-"

"Get to the point, General."

"The queen had not fallen ill in the mountains of Dunrabi....she was murdered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Thanks for the read! 
> 
> XOXO


	3. The Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot, a little torture, and a tinge of fluff, but it is build up for the next chapter. ;) 
> 
> I hope all is well and as always thank you for the support!! It really keeps me going. <3
> 
> XOXO

**The night after meeting with Hux & Kylo in the Coreis kingdom. ******

********

The two men stood before the ghostly hologram. Kylo's helmet snuggled firmly beneath his arm while Hux's arms wound tight as ever behind his back. They both knew they were in trouble. Securing Coreis was the only objective, and they certainly failed to do so.

********

"If the husband had been there_"Hux began, but the Supreme Leader held up his hand to silence him as his other boney fingers rubbed at his eyes.

********

"You allowed her to expose your weakness.....you both are divided, and you have proved her argument more so by not defending Master Kylo's actions. Coreis' support is essential being that they have been old allies in past wars."

********

"But she-"

********

"I don't care for either of your excuses." The Supreme Leader roared. His eyes like two large orbs. The feeling of oppression sinking harshly against them both.

********

Kylo's jaw tensed as he averted his eyes to the floor.

********

"You should have defended him!"

********

"I had no argument!"

********

"She is alive is she not?"

********

Hux looked a bit dumbtruck. His arms falling a bit loose from their knot. "Yes, I-"

********

"Since when has he ever left anyone alive?! That has been so degrading...insulting even? Your thoughts are so clogged that you are becoming blind! You will go back when the King returns. We will hear his decision."

********

"And then?"

********

The men went on to speak of the plans they had in store for Coreis, and it seemed none would bode well for you.

********

_____

********

**Three nights after. Coreis Kingdom/Your Bedroom.**

********

You held the brush firmly, talking to yourself before bed yet again. You paced back and forth across the room while the train of your silk nightgown chased you. You felt crazy to stay, to wait. For your imbecile of a husband to return instead of retrieving him from where you knew him to be. Your heart felt as if your blood had thickened to such a density that it was hard to pump. You bit at your bottom lip when the door opened. You tossed the brush towards him at the sight of him. 

********

"Where have you been?" You shouted at him.

********

He raised his hands warily. He was careful to make sure you had no other objects in your hand.

********

"My love, I already told you. I was in the mines-"

********

"Do not lie to me." You stormed up to him grabbing him by his collar and shaking him. "You knew they were coming, and you left me for the Teluhian hills."

********

"I-no-I-"

********

"You are a coward."

********

"My love, my stars-"

********

"Do not start with that....he was here, Trichan. He was here, and the other....."

********

"So they have left?"

********

"Yes. They are gone...for now."

********

"Will they be settling squadrons here then or...what will happen of Coreis?"

********

"They have left us be on the matter. I will send word of your return; however, I am not so sure they will return."

********

"Pity." He shrugged off his coat and sat in his normal chair by the fire. Your brows furrowed while your eyes saddened. "Please, you have no idea how much you have helped me my love. Come to me."

********

You shuffled your way over to him. Aggravated and appalled. This was not how you pictured your life. You understood you had duties to him somewhat, but none such as these. No love would ever burden you with the gravity of these problems would they? You didn't believe so, but you knew deep in your heart you did not understand what love was because it certainly wasn't this.

********

"Sit."

****He patted his lap while his other hand took yours gingerly into his own." Do you remember the night we met?"** **

********

"I don't know why that is pertinent to now?"

********

"You can never fall to the romance of a moment. Listen. The night we met...in Lanktar. You were just a slave then, but even then you were a regal thing. Spit fire, but regal none the less." He looked lazily into the fire. Eyes aglow as he slunk deeper into the past. "You were a masterful rider. What had been your quednak's name? I can no longer remember."

********

"Slipper."

********

"Yes. Fast and just as fierce as you. Although not as bright. My father was surprised you had gotten that far out of the mines. I remembered you...small....sickly. No doubt catching the first round of the plague, and perhaps you shouldn't have survived but you did. He was so impressed by your mastery of the quednak. They are hardly able to take instruction, but you, you made it do things no one thought possible. I had seen my father do worse things for far lesser crimes.... It was fate that night that you were captured. Shown mercy."

********

"I almost died that night with or without your father's help."

********

"You most certainly did." He chuckled pulling you close against his chest. "But you didn't. You were destined to rule much more than I ever was. It was fate my love that I should meet you. You will go down in history as the greatest Queen to have ever lived, and I-I will live in the wake of your shadow-"

********

"We both know that is not true, Trichan. There are always whispers of foreign whore, and there always will be, and no matter what good comes of me it will always be attributed to you. Do not leave me in such precarious situations in such abnormal circumstance. Keep her secret because _they know._"

********

The look of sternness flooded your face.

********

"And if she dies because of you....I will ensure your reign does as well. Do not embarrass me.....do not embarrass us......and Maker willing you find the strength enough to keep your dick in your pants long enough to not embarrass Coreis."

********

You got up from him in a flurry of anger and sauntered off to your own bedroom.

********

_____

********

**Present/Kylo's bedroom.**

********

Your eyes fluttered open to darkness. You sat up feeling soft sheets tucked in all around you. The burning waking just as quickly as you were. Your vision was a little foggy as you took in your surroundings. You were still in his quarters. You were confounded to see him sitting on the couch. He was holding his face in his hands while his eyes swam across the stars. Your brows knit together wondering if you had any words to say to him.

********

"Did you sleep well?" He asked without moving a muscle.

********

You stayed still hoping that he had not spoken to you at all.

********

He sighed turning to you to look you over. You pulled the sheets over your chest, the chain softly reminding you it was there.

********

"What time is it?"

********

"It is early in the cycle. You should get more sleep."

********

"I don't want to sleep."

********

"Oh?" He asked cocking an eyebrow back to you making sure that he had heard correctly.

********

"I do not wish to fuck either."

********

"We were interrupted."

********

"Did something happen?"

********

"Nothing for you to worry about."

********

"You seem worried....for me."

********

"I worry only for your memory; however, there are other troubles stampeding towards us."

********

"Us?"

********

"You did not seem to complain."

********

"Fuck you."

********

He chuckled lifting himself from the couch and sauntered over to you. He crawled onto the bed and pressed your torso down and settled his body on top of yours. "Would you like to? Because I am ready...whenever you are." He purred while kissing each of your fingertips. You forgot the coolness that his skin provided against your own aching flesh.

********

"Stop touching me."

********

"Hmm. As you wish." His eyes lurked over you darkly before rising up again. "Put this on. You must go now." He threw a fresh tunic your way. You glared at him as you slipped it over your head, and your eyes burned into him as you held up the chain. It unlocked bouncing off the bed a little. "Sit." He commanded as he turned to his dresser. He pulled out a hairbrush and brushed through the tangled locks.

********

"You will just ruin it again."

********

He gave a small smile before discarding the brush back into the drawer. He grabbed both of your hands pulling you up from the bed. "Stay close to me." He secured his helmet back on, and you followed his shadowy form out into the halls. It was just like the other night except it seemed even more uninhabited than before. You paused at one point as this path had not felt familiar. He stopped his shoulders moving heavily. He flicked his wrist pushing you forward. You had no choice but to follow even though it had made you feel uneasy.

********

"Where are you taking me?" You whispered to him, trying to catch up behind him. You were only met with the sound of his boots keeping pace against the floor. "Stop." You commanded out of him. He turned. The static crackling heavily as he force opened a door.

********

"Fortunately, for you, we are already here." He flicked his wrist toward himself making you glide over to him. His leather glove caressed your face. "You should have been more polite....I'm doing this for both of us. You won't understand at first....but you will understand."

********

"What are you doing?" You looked over to the dark doorway. It was so dark you could not even see the other side.

********

"You'll understand, my love. I'm only trying to make you see...to make you better." He pushed you back into the door way, and your heart plummeted through your chest as you fell backwards. Time felt undyingly long. There was no floor to this room at least not an immediate one. You hit the bottom with a sickening thud. Your arm throbbed causing you to curl into a ball. You felt it become slick as the metallic fragrance wafted through the air. You grunted and coughed while you pulled yourself up. The doors already sighing shut.

********

A sea of darkness lapped at your vision. A sweat already forming as the burn continued and gnawed at your injury. You scooted backward against the wall clutching your arm. All you could hear was your breath. You were alone in this. Just you in the darkness.

********

_____

********

**Cabin/Dunrabi Mountains/Two weeks after Leren's last visit.**

********

_Your hands wrapped as firmly around the mug as they would allow. The cold had been breaking into you for days now. Your leather gloves-lost somewhere-deep within the confines of the snow. You thought your grip might crush the mug, but alas when you observed your hands, they were so rigid, there were still spaces where your skin didn't even touch. Not that your drink would stay warm enough anyway to give them any relief. Your dry and cracking lips fell into a frown. Your sullen eyes taking in the lip of the mug and staring down into it's contents. This is what's left. A bit of tea, scraps of rations yet plenty of water, a ragged slave now turned queen, and a grumpy handmaiden._

****__** **

Everything else was gone.

****__** **

You brought your hands to your face, and they trembled as the memories taunted, pulling at the edges of your mind, to break you further. 

****__** **

Your people or your court rather had managed to figure out how to send you goods. To aid in your wait of the departure of the First Order. What a terrible plan it was? You chastised yourself. Why would they ever leave or allow an opening for your escape? Especially when they had seen you flee. Not out of the atmosphere, but deep into the flora and fauna of your planet. They were the smart ones. They knew it would only be a matter of time before you revealed yourself or die in some hole like a rat.

****__** **

At this point you were taking the option to die in a hole.

****__** **

You tugged at your worn cloak as you opened the creaky wooden door of the cabin and stepped outside. It hardly dragged against the ground like it use to as it was tattered from abuse. You stood exactly where you stood all those days ago. Waiting. For Leren. Your eyes grimaced as one of your suns was finally peaking over the clouds. The redness around your eyes becoming more apparent. You held your hand over your eyes to shield them. A fierce breeze captured your cape and toyed with it for a few moments.

****__** **

Your lips rubbed together while the sun slightly warmed you. He wasn't coming back. He was never coming back. He had warned you. Your hand fell to your side while your hand clutched at the neck of your cloak while the crunch of the snow filled your ears. You hardly remembered your path, but there you were at your table once more. You looked out your window. The sun was filtering in and your brow furrowed at the sight. There wasn't a cloud to be seen yet...it was snowing.

****__** **

Your teeth ground together as the tears desperately tried to force themselves from your eyes. You wouldn't allow it. You did not deserve to cry for his companionship lost. You didn't. 

****__** **

_____

****__** **

**Leren's Cabin**

****__** **

Leren had made it safely down the mountain, but he knew making a return would put you at risk. It was a lost cause especially since the rations dropped over a cliff as he was traversing it. He took it as a sign to return another day. He crossed through the streets and alleyways by the cover of darkness. His nose was still bleeding when he traveled through the doorway which he quickly wiped away. He paused as he turned to see fiery haired General sitting in his chair. Two storm troopers stood at his sides.

****__** **

"We've been looking for you, Leren." His eyes narrowed as his mouth coyly spoke the words.

****__** **

"I had to go to the market and get my rations."

****__** **

"Hmm. So you mean to tell me you've been out since 7:32 this morning getting rations?" Hux's brow raised while his lips pursed.

****__** **

"Lines are long."

****__** **

"Where is she, Leren?"

****__** **

"I don't know what you are talking about."

****__** **

"Would you like us to keep on with the torture? Master Kylo doesn't tire so easily as the rest of us do. He can keep it up for days....they named you the Hand of the Queen....now I will ask again where is she?"

****__** **

"Dead."

****__** **

The General tsked. "You look frail, Leren? Not quite the man I had been hearing so much about....where are your rations?"

****__** **

"I was mugged." He wiped at his nose as another stream of blood fell over his lips.

****__** **

The General sighed while pulling himself up from the chair and tucking his arms behind his back. A comfort. He paused when he was shoulder to shoulder with Leren.

****__** **

"Master Kylo it is then." He bumped his shoulder before leaving with his two armored lackies. 

****__** **

Leren stood there in silence, letting the blood run from his nose.

****__** **

_____

****__** **

**Back on the Dunrabi Mountain.**

****__** **

It had been well over a month since last seeing Leren. Your mind tormented you with the worst thoughts. You felt yourself a coward. There was no escaping this. Your home was taken, people gone, and might as well have been swept back into space. The planet would be renamed and resourced until it was barren, and there was absolutely nothing you could do to stop it.

****__** **

Your heart wretched as your body was now feeding on the tissues. Your bones popped and your muscles ached while you did your best to rise your feet. You struggled holding onto the door frame once you reached it. Your skin dry and cracking from lack of nutrition and the sting of the cold. You looked down to the seams of your torso as they stretched trying to accommodate the bloat that was settling in. Koriu begged you to change as she had pierced your ears late that afternoon. She knew it was almost done with, or she ensured it. You didn't have much time. No matter who found you...or so you told yourself. You were lucky in that you were isolated or an infectious disease would have certainly struck you down much faster.

****__** **

You couldn't remember your path once more out into the snow, but this time you fell to your knees and made yourself comfortable. You removed your cloak and placed it where you would imagine you would fall. Perhaps the cold would take you much faster. You knew it would at least lull you into sleep before you were carried into the darkness. It was still snowing. Your eyes shivered as soft snowflakes landed on some of your lashes. You watched as a large black bird landed on a rock before you. It's deep yellow eyes staring into your soul. It's eyes felt so familiar. Like they were once your own.

****__** **

You averted your vision down and saw the bloody pattern that met the crisp white snow. Your hand reached up touching just under your nose. No warmth was met, but surely it was your blood falling. Your hand trembled as you pulled it back to see the dark sanguine that molded around your fingertips and down to the joints. He was here.

****__** **

This was reaffirmed as you felt a sharp pain at the back of your head. It wasn't him trying to enter your mind, but him yanking at the locks of your hair pulling you off the ground. You could hear the crunch of his leather gloves as he tightened his grip. Cold metal pressed to one side of your face.

****__** **

"Did you think I wouldn't find you? That _she_ would come for you? She fled at first sign of us."

****__** **

"I told her to." You braved against the rough vocoder.

****__** **

_"Ever the the brave face my love. Look how far you have fallen." His hand smoothed over your dress and rested on your stomach. He turned you around to face him. "You can't escape your punishment. Death is still far off enough."_

********

_____

********

**Present.**

********

You woke up to a dripping over your forehead. You squinted as you lifted your injured arm. You quickly retreated it back to your body. The tunic was clinging to you. It was sweat that was dripping from you. You pressed your head back against the wall and focused on your breathing. When you opened your eyes again the room seemed more faintly lit.

********

The room was cylindrical in shape and thin lines patterned over the walls. You swore the longer you stared at them the more they seemed to look more like hieroglyphs than plain lines. You struggled to your feet, cradling your arm to your stomach as you used the wall for support. The burning radiated from taking up energy. You stumbled over to the spot that seemed the most distorted. Your fingers tracing through the crevices. You paused as you saw a shadow move across the wall.

********

You let out a shuddered breath at hearing heavy breathing behind you, and then a grunt that made strands of your hair leave your shoulder. "What do you want?" You shivered out.

********

It spoke in a thick, deep voice. It was more animal than human, you guessed, and when you swirled around you found you were right. You trembled before the massive red biped as it looked down at you, studying your movements. It's cheek tendrils moved as it tilted it's head. It seemed....disappointed in you. It grunted as it moved back towards the shadows.

********

It grunted a few more times before coming back and pushing something into your hands. You gripped the bowl with one hand, but it was much too heavy. It shattered to the ground, and a warm substance smeared all over your legs. More blood. It roared and grunted, screaming at you in a rough language before it again handed you another bowl. It sat against a nearby wall taking a bowl of it's own and slurping it down.

********

You slid down with your bowl and placed it gently over the sticky shards of the previous one. You wanted to talk, but you had no idea how you would communicate with it. You sighed and decided to take the plunge. "How long have you been down here?"

********

It yet again grunted an answer. You looked to the floor knowing it was a failed conquest. That was when you saw it turn and write in blood on the wall three marks.

********

"Three years?" It nodded, taking up it's bowl of blood soup again."Did Kylo Ren bring you here?"

********

It growled angrily.

********

"Sorry, did _Master_ Kylo Ren bring you here?" You weren't sure how you knew it was mad by the disrespect of skipping over his title, but he was.

********

It nodded.

********

"Why?" It's bright yellow eyes flashed before you and cocked it's head once again before slurping more of it's soup. It raised it's sharp claw and pointed to you.

********

"Why me?" It pointed to it's head. "He thinks." It pointed to you. "I. He thinks I..." It took it's middle and pointer finger and pulled down it's lower lids of it's eyes. "Eyes?" You jumped at hearing a painful screech of metal. It seemed this was a ritual as the beast got up and left. It squealed again before thudding to a close. You were alone in a hole again.

********

You weren't so sure about time as the torment of your skin pursued. Twisting time into a disorienting place. You balled up among your shards still clutching your arm and crying. It was becoming an unbearable burn. You convinced yourself it would melt you if you stayed here long enough. All they would find was your melted form. Maybe that was the soup the creature was drinking? Maybe this is where all of his prisoners would mysteriously disappear to? 

********

You cried as you could no longer hold it in, and eventually it turned into moans and then wails of despise for Kylo Ren. You cursed his name and everything tied to it. However, this would lead to the crazed scream of the monster. It tired of your constant distressed wails and not too long after a light cast itself from the top of the room.

********

You couldn't remember most of the journey as you still fidgeted and squirmed in his arms from the pain. He still wasn't able to touch you. Not in the corridors where others may see. The passing officers faces looked at you in horror. Sweat and blood drenched. They had seen his prisoners look miserable but never writhing as much as you had.

********

His quarters were cleaned. The bed tidied, and the chain laid neatly over the bed post. You tumbled out of his arms and crawled away from him pushing yourself in the smallest space you could. He released his helmet and squatted in front of you. "Come." He commanded pulling his fingers toward himself, but nothing happened to you. He had not used the Force on you. He wanted you to come on your own.

********

"Come on." He whispered reaching a hand closer to you.

********

You had half a mind to bite him.

********

"Please."

********

Your scowl softened knowing none of this would stop until he was able to touch you again. You eased out of your corner steadily taking in his proximity as much as you could. It wasn't long before your head rested against his shoulder, and he pulled you up closer to him.

********

"You were not ready-I pushed because I thought it would return to you. I thought I felt it when we were together. I could have sworn. Nonetheless you needed punishment, but I-it was too far." He looked down at you brushing some of your hair behind your ear.

********

You pushed your head into his hand and started closing your eyes. Your body finally easing off of trying to kill you. He chuckled kissing your forehead and cradled you in his arms before picking you up completely and bringing you to the shower. He tried taking off your tunic, but your arm was in too much pain. He ripped at the seam and pulled it from your body. You huddled against the floor tired of him using you. He sighed taking off his own clothes before turning on the water. You cried out as it was much too cold.

********

"Shh. You're ok. Give it a minute." You continued to hold your arm tightly to your body. He looked at it with concern. He looked under his sink and pulled out a medical pack. Your eyes widened at seeing him pull out a rather large syringe. He took off the cap with his teeth and flicked it to get rid of any bubbles.

********

"Get away from me."

********

"Do you want your arm healed or not?"

********

"How do I know that is it what it will do?"

********

"Well I would like you to touch me again, and sure one arm is good, but nothing beats two."

********

You grunted and cried as he pulled it away from your body. You felt like the monster that lurked in the room. The needle drove deep into your arm, and you swore it went right into the bone.

********

"It is. It will heal in an hour or so."

********

You wondered how frequently he was injured that he knew. It had to be very often. He smirked at your thoughts just as he emptied the contents in your arm. He pulled the needle out and tossed it in the trash before closing the shower door behind him. He lifted you up forcing you to stand. The old blood swirled down the drain along with the suds that he wiped over your body. The shower felt better than usual; however, you knew it was only because of the relief from the burn. His hands molded to you, ensuring to wash you everywhere. Your back leaned into his chest as a few last tears fell getting lost within the droplets of the shower. He smiled digging his nose into your neck and leaving a few soft kisses.

********

"I'm sorry."

********


	4. Small Dark Places

The large expanse of his back pressed against the headboard while a book cradled in his hands. Your body lied between his legs. Your head sunk into the comfort of the pillow in between his calves while your own knees were pulled up, heels resting against the bed. His torso was bare and his pants rolled up to about his knees. He on occasion would peer beneath his book to check that you were there. Not that you were going anywhere. You were being nursed from the pain or at least suspended from it so long as you were touching him.

Your eyes cradled in the dark spaces of the room. You didn't want to give him the pleasure of looking his way. Especially since it seemed more that he was hungrily looking up the tunic rather than checking on you. When predators checked on their prey it was to be devoured or toyed with. Not out of affection but hunger. Your fingers naturally hooked around his calf just in case one of your legs no longer brushed against his arm or torso. 

Your eyes rested briefly from the security of those small dark places. Tears had hardly kept themselves at bay. Your lips and eyes were puffed and your nose reddened at the tip from all of your crying. You were tired of crying, but it was difficult to stop. He wanted your touch more than anything else, and you wanted to refrain from giving him the pleasure yet your own body was betraying you. Sending you into agonizing pain when you refused. Your mind drifted further wondering if he had just left you down there to die with the monster. Although it would bother him terribly. Your screams were not cause enough though for him to eat you.

"His thoughts should not concern you."

You eventually gave into the comment and asked in a raspy voice, "Why?"

"You would rather die down there with him than lie with me, little slave? He would be happy to hear it. You as his superior willing to die in that hole he calls a home."

"Superior?" Your head rose from the depths of pillow as a perplexed look swallowed all other expressions. "You call me whore, slave, and love....do you even know what I am....or can you not decide?"

"I could ask you the same question." He spoke with a foreboding tone. He moved his legs aside before turning to sit on the edge of the bed. He put his book on the nightstand as his hand left your leg. The last of him touching you. Your fingers dug into the sheets while your brows knit together. The burning enveloped you harshly and much sooner each time he stopped touching you. You bit your bottom lip retelling a story to yourself.

He let out a short huff before leaving the bed completely. Your eyes barely opened to see where he was. On the other side of the room, of course, sitting in one of the chairs. His fingers meticulously flipped through the pages of another book and started to read when you rolled onto your stomach and buried your face into the pillow. You could not look at him or else the drawn string would yank you further.

He tsked while turning a page. "You're so childish sometimes."

The thought of the queen rattled in your mind as the word childish appeared. She had called him that once, and you could almost taste the resentment in the way he had said it to you.

"You can keep throwing your tantrum, or you can let me soothe you. Unfortunately, if you keep in your suffering here I will send you down to the prisons once again. I will not sit through that insufferable shouting."

"I hate you." You whispered so low into the pillow there was no possible way he heard it. That was until you heard the thud of the book and his fingers interlacing through your hair. You hissed. Another memory pulling you through the torture of time. 

_____

**Your capture on the Dunrabi Mountain.**

He rubbed a black feather along your cheek as he pulled you up further by your hair. The snow crunching beneath your feet.

You bit at the inside of your cheek as your blood began to boil in his grasp.

"Your hand is terrible at his job. It took very little for him to tell me where you were."

"He told you nothing. You took it from him." You grumbled angrily yanking your arm from his grip. You tried to sprint. Desperately you tried, but you were quickly stopped and pushed against the shards of snow.

"Oh little whore where do you think you are going? Your handmaid has been captured. There is nothing left for you. We have much to do."

"Get off of me." You cried out. "Get off!" You shook angrily against his weight. 

"You have had the illusion of freedom for much too long. Did you think I wouldn't come? You think your debt has been paid? For everything you have done...I think not." He yanked you up by your hair once more. You clawed at his hands and at the metal of his helmet only causing wounds to open on your hands. "Come we have a show to put on."

He carried you down the mountain wrapped in your tattered cape. No words were exchanged and no lives taken ...for now.

_____

**Hux/Foot of the Dunrabi Mountain**

Hux growled looking over the plans on his datapad. This excursion was taking much too long as Commander Kylo had continuously extended the dead line. Promises of the Queen dead or submitting to the conquests of the First Order. A separate agenda ever plaguing if not fully thwarting the First Order's own strategies. He was sick of the young apprentice's special treatment given his genetic lottery. His long slender fingers tapped in a rhythm against the desk when he heard a commotion just outside his quarters.

He walked out with his arms finding their usual placement behind his back. His eyes stalked over the dark phantom as he walked down the mountain carrying something dark in his arms. He watched as the denizens of Coreis fell to their knees. Some managing to stifle their cries while others tried to grasp it with their hands. Hux stepped around them as the snow pelted against the lapel of his coat. Eyes fixed on the thing in his arms. His eyes grew lustful at seeing a hand drop from the form and fall limply over the Commander's legs. More sobs escaped the crowd.

Hux stopped promptly before the Commander. His chin was high with a look of amusement.

"You have found the Queen?"

"So I have." He mused continuing to walk when Hux halted him.

"I would like to see her. F3HT come!" Hux shouted over the crowd. A perfectionist of a droid marched up to the General's side awaiting orders.

"Check for a pulse." Hux commanded as he pulled down the cloak from over your face.

Your eyes were as still as stone. No breath escaped you in those moments...you did not have a pulse, but not because death swept you up into it's arms. No it was because this brute, this thing, worse than death had managed to stop your heart just long enough for the droid to find you to be dead. 

You were dead in it's program. You were dead in the General's eyes, yet his top concern was where was the previous Queen and were you to even be Queen considering your husband was gone. You were dead to your people.

But in your mind you were very much alive.

In your mind you were trapped, and you were most certainly screaming.

_____

**Present.**

"I am the only one that stood in your way of treason, and I still am. You are being tried by the General under the Supreme Leader. I would think he was rather trying me if you didn't seem to bother him so. Do you understand that? Why do you think I have been researching so much?"

"You should have kept Koriu alive-"

"Don't you understand? She had to be executed. She didn't like you, little slave. She was ready to turn you over for a swifter death. I granted her wish. To dishonor you for that meager husband of yours."

"For my husband?" You questioned as he let go of your hair now holding you up by your chin. He almost had you. Almost, but you shook the thought away. He was using your resentment of your husband against you. "Hatred for my husband will not make me love you."

He scoffed. "You won't have a choice. Your Queen abandoned you. Your handmaid abhorred you. Your husband lies to you, and he will betray you. You loathe me, yet I am the only one here now."

"I'd rather not love at all. You want to use me for sex. What have you given me? Why do I feel this way?" Your hands trembled as you covered your face. 

"Do you romanticize all of your feelings?" He rose from the bed once again. "Tell me how you felt when my cock dove inside of you? How you would feel if I fulfilled your wishes of being devoured hmm? Maybe it is time I romanticize my own wishes of you. Begging me to touch you. Pleading. I will not accept any other form, little slave. You feel the way you do because of our bond. You won't accept it, so it scorns you. Your own power poisoning you because you refuse me so."

"It forces me onto you. It allows you to use me."

"Do not question it's mechanism as it always has a purpose."

"Why you?" You huffed the tears resurfacing once again.

"That is a question for yourself. You chose me, little slave. In the depths of those mines you sought me for comfort. For revenge against your master. "

"You were a slave too?"

He chuckled at the notion. "To you perhaps."

"I don't understand." You crumbled into a ball. The fire burning beneath your fingernails as you dragged them over your skin.

He looked conflicted, standing over you. His resolve deepened watching with a smirk. You tossed and turned on the bed for about an hour before you finally succumbed looking at him. A pleading look marking your face. The chain twinkled as you held your head low, cradling your face beneath your arms. The bed dipped causing you to peak. He took his place back against the headboard. He was careful to grab you where the tunic covered you. He gripped you firmly around the waist, turning you to face him and forcing you to sit up. His legs opened a little giving you more room as his torso leaned forward. His elbows resting on his knees as his large hands readied to capture your face in them. He held you back with the force not realizing that it was able to sooth you. That was new. You stopped your minor struggle and sighed in relief when he released you again. The burning returning with such ferocity, you grabbed onto his knee.

He slapped your hand away and watched as your face went from pleasure to pain. He looked like he was deciphering which he liked more.

"You know the terms." He said leaning over you. His fingers just barely grazing over the strands of your hair.

"I won't beg you."

A deep smile melded against his lips when he dragged a finger over your bottom lip. A heavy tear drop followed as his finger painstakingly dragged down releasing it. "Then burn." A soft whimper fled your mouth.

A cocky look swam in his eyes as he turned you around. He laid back with your head against his chest. Your hair sprawled over it not allowing any part of your skin to touch. Your breath fluttered as his large fingers danced to untie the laces of the tunic. Teasing you without touching you. Your skin shivered awaiting to be admonished from the waves of pain, but it never came. He was graceful and careful. He was more patient than you could recall, at least from the previous encounters. You felt like you had been fooled by his past tantrums as the real predator was one that could wait until it could pull exactly what it wanted out of you. He lied back, securing you there. Naked and vulnerable to the want of him.

"It could all be over." He mused to himself while he moved his hand toward his face. You heard him sucking on his fingers before hovering them down over your collarbone. Just as they traveled over your breast he barely grazed you causing your back to arch. The momentary relief making your mind reel. "Do you want more?"

Your silence was your resilience, but your tolerance was lowering each and every time he touched you. You needed more of it. Your warmth was demanding it as his hand continued over your lower belly and hovering ever so gently, threatening to dip his fingers inside. It was idle, but you knew it wouldn't be forever.

"Say it." He nuzzled his nose into your hair awaiting for the sliver of the word to escape you. "Just say it, my love. I can bear it no longer. Let me sooth you. Hold me as I rapture you." The rough pad of his finger smoothed over one of your lips.

"Ahh." You cried. He pulled it away as a strand of spit still connected the both of you. It wasn't enough. "You pushed me." You breathed heavily, holding onto the sheets to ground yourself. The pain shot through your bones. Your arm throbbed as a reminder of what he had done.

"It was necessary. I healed you all the same. You must remember."

"And what if I never do? Will you suffer-in the madness- that burns me?"

"I won't let go."

"You already have."

The laugh echoed across his chest. "Oh, little whore, back to your sneaky ways. I will not break as I had in the past. It is your turn to prove yourself to me. There are only a few little words to get you out of this predicament, and I will not satiate you until you say them." His fingers walked over your stomach and moved away just before you snatched his wrist.

Your knuckles popped as you clenched your hands. The pain was driving you wild. Your skin felt like it was opening when your mouth could no longer hold. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please-" You were having trouble speaking as your throat was catching the flame as well. "Please...."

"Tell me what you need. Tell me." His cock was pressing against your backside, hearing your need for him. He brought his ear closer, ready for any semblance of the words. Your nostrils flared while more tears drained before smashing your teeth shut just as he pulled his ear away. He grasped your neck angered that you would even fathom the idea, but then he saw. Your eyes drew shut and your back arched even as his grip threatened to crush your airway. Your arms reached backward wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. "You filthy little whore." He growled before shoving you from the bed. Angered that you had managed to get a reaction from him that would sooth you.

Wrath washed over his face as he removed himself from the bed. You flipped onto your back and shielded your face awaiting for him to thrash you. "Kylo, please." You cried as your body tightened to brace for the impending impact. It never came though. Your eyes fluttered open as you felt a hand supporting your back and his arm slithering beneath your knees. He picked you up, drawing you against him once again.

"I can incite my desires as well." He spoke soothingly as he had positioned himself and you as you had been before. This time removing the tunic so your skin was against his chest. He sucked on his fingers again before gliding them down over your lower lips. His mouth pressed to the tip of your ear occasionally while his cock ground against your back. You gasped as his fingertips feathered over your lips, teasing you before dipping a little beneath to feel your swollen nub. "Even through the pain you still find pleasure. Fuck, you're so wet." He purred to you as his fingers played in your juices that had leaked from your lips.

You felt reproach as you could not hold back a moan while his fingers dipped further exploring your walls. You sat up a little attempting to get away, but he only sat up further grabbing one of your breasts and pushing you up against him. His breath heavy in your neck while his fingers pumped in and out of you. You gripped his knees burying your fingernails into them causing him to hiss. "I can find better use for your hands." You released him immediately, rubbing what you had scorn. His hand moved from your breast and moved your hair to one said. His hand clasped around your neck while his nose and lips smoothed over the back of your neck. His tongue flicked over sensitive flesh of your neck and back before biting and sucking on your shoulder.

You jumped seeing his doors open. You attempted to move away from him, but he would not have it. His pace stayed the same, and he continued to kiss and suck on your flesh as an officer strolled in. He desperately moved to turn back, but the doors closed behind him. He was forced to interact with the very busy Commander.

"What is it?" Kylo asked a tinge of agitation in his voice as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Sir-I-I can come at another time-"

"I can't, so I must insist." He grunted while pulling your hips up over his own. He sheathed his cock inside of you so slowly you could hear the disgusting noises of your walls trying to accommodate him with the slickness of your come. He buried his head against your spine while squeezing both of your breasts before they drifted back down to your hips and lifted you up. Your come glistened over his cock before he pulled at your shoulders squeezing you back down. He forced his fingers into your mouth as he continued. "Tell me what it is that you want, or have you come just to look at her? She is quite pretty isn't she?"

"Kylo-don't....please stop." You spoke somewhat muffled.

"You ask me to stop now? For this ingrate, he allowed himself into my quarters?" He thrust aggressively into you at the request. "He can't tear his eyes away from you."He chuckled smashing his lips against your back causing a tingling sensation to curl up your spine. "You haven't answered me."

"Sir-"

"Answer the question."

"Yes, she is very pretty."

"Would you like to kiss her?"

"Kylo-"

"No, sir."

"So not pretty enough to kiss?"

"I did not say that, sir."

"Then kiss her."

"Sir-"

"Now." He commanded. You squeezed your eyes shut, and the bed started to dip. You turned, pulling Kylo out of you and pushed your face into his chest. You knew where this was headed from the moment he entered you. No one was suppose to know about the two of...and now someone would at least momentarily. Kylo smirked greedily against your skin. He was elated in the way you wrapped yourself around him. His lips clung once more to your shoulder as he raised you again over his cock. You shuddered and gasped as he forced you to sit on it again. It filled you, stretching you yet comforting you.

He chuckled while you moaned as he used the Force to stimulate your clit. You found your walls clenching against him desperately, aching to be released and filled. It was strange though as you felt something else happening. The man had not approached further nor had he asked anything else of the Commander. You could no longer think of that though as you felt your warmth clutching his cock and releasing all over it. He pinched one of your nipples as you threw your head back. The release had made you tremble, and you released once more as he came inside of you. More trembling.

"That is interesting." He purred continuing to kiss your neck. "Perhaps, I will call for visitors more often." You glanced over your shoulder just to hide your face again. The man lied dead across the bed. Blood pooling out of his nose and lips.

"You're a monster."

"Oh am I? You just released while I was killing a man."

"Stop."You felt the bile rising. Your shaking hand clutched at your mouth.

"You can't hide from me, little whore."He teased flipping you onto your back. He had already had another erection as it dug at your thigh teasingly. You shivered feeling his seed ooze from inside of you as he berated you for attempting to divert the guilt you felt. "He was nothing. Do you understand? He would've reported back to Hux, and would have rid of me from defending you at the trial."

"Dead men can't report back, but they-still prove points." You tried to speak eloquently, but your stomach was in turmoil.

He almost snorted at the notion. "Do you know how many have entered my quarters without permission and lived? It was a foolish attempt on his part. Now let me-" You pressed a finger to his lips and looked over to the body. His eyelids were cascaded down halfway over the bottomless look that he would hold until the rot seized him. You moved from beneath him as you turned the officer over. You opened his coat and shirt as you searched. You hissed feeling Kylo's hands leave you as a jealousy tugged at him. That was until you checked behind the officer's ear and pulled off what seemed like a small button.

You shoved it into his hands with a deep aggravation before burying yourself in the crook of his arm. He leaned on his elbow as he studied it. He closed his eyes and crushed it. He felt through the Force wondering if there were more, but there were not. He kicked the body from the bed and placed the broken device on his nightstand. He looked down at you in admiration for the discovery.

"How he ever left you be...I will never understand."

"You speak like we knew each other once...."

"Yes."

"That means you left me at one point or another."

"Hmm. I could see where you would come to that conclusion, but neither of us left. We were torn apart. My former master...he knew how strong we could be together. It scared him. He was jealous that I could have everything while he sat in his old ways....with nothing."

"And your new master?"You tried to drive his attention away from touching you in other ways. To appease him with other types of attention. You still needed him for the trial, and although the death of the Officer had been unfortunate...it would have ruined you.

"He will come to know you during the trial...but not everything. Not until you are ready."

"To tell him? How could I if I don't love you-"

"Never to tell him, my love." He chuckled pecking your lips before continuing. You did not return the kiss as you had a stare almost as bottomless as the dead man's. "When we reunite there will be no more masters. Only us and them."You disdained him, yet he spoke as if you would magically wake up one day and adore him. You could not imagine loving a man so awful, but Hux had been right in that you had only earned the affection of monsters. There was something about you that seemed to quench their thirst. However, whether they loved you or not...they always still hurt you. They would haunt you one way or another whether through scars or memory.

"Do not think of me so, and do not take Hux's words so heavily. He only wants you to crumble with the belief that you have no allies. Trust me. Trust me through the pain." He spoke as he raised his body over yours. "Through the pleasure." He leaned back down, reinserting himself as he did so causing you to gasp once again. "Trust us. We- fuck- will be stronger than any Emperor or Lord. We will protect-everyone. Do not think of me as a monster-there is a meaning to all of this. However, if you find you cannot-stop making me a villain...make me the cannibal that you have been so fond of thinking." He licked his lips before pulling out of you.

His tongue pressed beyond your lips before taking over your mouth, exploring it. He moaned grabbing your hip before nibbling on your lip. A little peep of a cry flew out as his teeth dug into the flesh. A small trickle of blood fell over your chin. He lapped it up eagerly as he moved along down your neck, once again ravaging it with kisses and gentle licks. Your lip was pounding from the pain, but not as much as the lips down below throbbed in waiting for him to sink lower. He smirked against the smooth skin of your breast. You jerked away afraid he would do to your nipple what he had done to your lip.

"Shh."It slithered between his lips as one of his hands tinkered with the one breast while his mouth took in the other. You shivered and fidgeted as his tongue flicked over the hardening flesh. He looked up to you in satisfaction feeling your back arching and your warmth pressing against his taut stomach. He removed his mouth with a subtle pop before sinking lower to explore the nervous flesh of your stomach. Another look of pleasure while your warmth tried desperately to catch his mouth. He teased you though. Taking his time to torture you with want. His lips lingered on your thighs, leaving hickeys wherever he could. You tried to focus on what a delusional monster he was, but his mouth was vouching for him otherwise as his tongue slowly dragged between your lips.

You sat up gasping in agonizing pleasure as he dipped his head even lower. He started at your anus and licked all the way up making your eyes almost roll back in your head.

"Glad to know you still like that."

"You're disgusting, you-"

"If you want me to do it again I suggest you be quiet."

Your mouth struggled on whether to speak or not. Until your eyes rested on the body again. You felt sick, but Kylo gave no time for you to delve further into those feelings as he did it once more. You let out a pleasure filled moan as your legs naturally pulled over his shoulders.

"That is the only sound I want to hear from you."

"You can't-fuck....fuck."

"I can fuck, little slave. I can fuck, suck, spit, lick, and take you as I need you. If you didn't fight me so much maybe you could enjoy it a little more. It's alright though. I can pull it out of you using force if necessary."

You-fuck-stop. I don't-agh-please.He thrust his tongue in as you tried to state your case for him to stop. Your toes curled as your hand reached to pull him away. Your fingers interlaced in his hair, but instead of pushing your hand drove him deeper against you. You grunted, aggravated as your hips met the rhythm of his tongue. He was forcing you to push him in deeper. You trembled as your legs rose from time to time trying to angle yourself differently. The spit, previous come, and new come were causing his mouth to glide with ease while the waste of the rest slipped over your rump and thighs.

You tried to maneuver your way out from beneath him which forced a growl from him as he flipped over. You let out a small scream as the speed of it had scared you. Your thighs now hugged his head while he gripped your hips tightly rocking them over his face. He made disgusting noises as he took your nub into his mouth and sucked on it. You moaned and once he saw that you were a little looser he turned you around and pressed a hand against your back.

His cock was hard and ready for you to take in your mouth. He threatened you a little with his teeth as he tugged on one of your lips awaiting for you to take in his cock. You hesitated very little while you took the tip between your lips and sunk down. His tongue worked more adamantly to caress your folds while your own mouth worked it's way around his cock. Tears formed at the corner of your eyes as your mouth strained taking him in. A cry of a moan slipped out as he was hitting a very sensitive spot inside of you.

"I need you to come on my face."He groaned into you in between licks.

You ground your hips harder against him, slightly hoping to suffocate him. However, there was a sharp sting that followed as he slapped your rump harshly. Your legs almost gave out from the sensation.

"Did you like that, little slave?"

You refused to answer him, so he removed his mouth causing yet another pathetic whimper out of you. You were ashamed, but you wanted the comfort of his mouth once again.

"Yes, yes, I liked it."You spoke muffled by his cock. Too afraid to remove your mouth because he might not return his.

"Maker, sometimes you are so fucking good." He thrust his hips causing you to gag a little. "Why-mmm- can't you be like-this all the time...hmm? I know you want to. Fuck-I know you crave it. To be bent over. Controlled, so you don't have to sometimes." He kissed your lips again and drove his tongue inside of you. He did not wane until he got what he desired which didn't take very long. Your walls clenched around his tongue while you let out another moan. He came at the same time making your mouth fill with the warm liquid. It snuck out from the corners of your mouth and traveled down the rest of his length. He licked at you hungrily and then commanded, "Clean me up." You didn't have to guess to know he didn't want you to get a towel. You cocked your head and licked up the salty drops that couldn't quite fit in your mouth at the time of release. Sometimes sinking lower to clean up his balls. He shivered in delight at the sensation of your tongue against them.

He moved you quietly, turning you so that you could lay against him. Your juices glistened against his mouth which he happily pressed to yours as he finally had you trapped within his arms. You could taste yourself and him mixed together. It made you sad. Your will so broken that you could not resist him. That as you tasted yourself and him that you only wished for him to do it again. That you were yearning for the affection of the monster because you had decided long ago. Long before you could even remember that that was all that you deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> XOXO


End file.
